My Best Friends Brother
by CrimsonNettle
Summary: The war is upon the wizarding world, and for Maddie Holt things were about to change drastically. Best friends with Fred and George since their first year at Hogwarts, Maddie was always a regular at the Burrow but she had never looked twice at a certain Charlie Weasley...well, not until he was about to become the only constant in her life
1. Introduction

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I had been best friends with Fred and George since that very first day at Hogwarts. They had dragged me through hell and high water with their pranks and if I'm honest, I was pretty lucky to have made it through all seven years. It had been so difficult when they had left in our sixth year. I knew it was the best thing they could do (Molly was still unimpressed with me for letting span style="font-style: italic;"that/span one happen) and they had been so successful in their new business. It had left a massive Weasley shaped hole in my life, but on the bright side, I had for once had the opportunity to bury myself in my books. The whole Weasley family were like a part of my family; I always visited every holiday and they were like my magical family. My own parents being muggles, the Weasleys brought a balance to my life and I loved the chaos of The Burrow. However, now everything was going to change. The war was coming and it brought with it a feeling that chilled my heart./p 


	2. Back at the Burrow

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 11.2604in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 11.2604in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Hi all! This is my first fanfic story! I hope you all enjoy it :)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are not mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Maddie's POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I hope it goes okay Mad" George said, concern in his voice as he put his arm round me. I shrugged, draining the last of my tea./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I don't think it's going to be the best thing I've ever done" I said with a sigh, putting down my tea and making to stand up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We'll be at mum's later so we'll see you there, yeah?" Fred questioned, looking at me closely. I nodded and looked at them both, staring up at me not looking too convinced./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Let us know straight away if things don't go so well" George said, his voice toughening up a bit. I had to laugh at this; they were both very protective over me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Guys I'll be fine, honest" I told them. "How do I look?" I asked, doing a twirl with a smile. Fred shook his head and George laughed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He won't want to let you go" he said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You're such a tease going like that" Fred said disapprovingly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I still have time to change" I said with a frown but he shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, no you have to look good" he said, the sides of his mouth tugging./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right I guess I'll make a move then. You sure your mum is okay with me staying?" I asked them and they both rolled their eyes at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course she is. She doesn't really want you to stay here anyway. She doesn't think it's 'safe'" Fred said, putting quotation marks round the safe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Honestly it's like she thinks we want something bad to happen to you. Anyway come on, I'll walk you over" George said, making to stand up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No don't be so silly. It's like five minutes down the road!" I exclaimed, backing away. This made them both stand immediately./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""If you think we're going to let you walk there on your own-"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""-you are absolutely barmy" they both said, so agitated they did their weird finishing each other's sentences twin thing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm eighteen years old, fully trained, with a wand" I told them fiercely. I loved them both, with all my heart, but sometimes they were too protective. I backed towards the door,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""If you dare follow me I'll hex you happily" I told them with a grin before literally running out of the door and down the stairs. I knew I would pay for that later; they wouldn't dare follow me because, from experience, they knew I really would hex them (they tried following me when we were at Hogwarts when I was trying to sneak off to meet up with a Hufflepuff boy and found out the hard way that I don't appreciate that) but they would have a go at me when I saw them later. I drew my coat round me, it was unseasonably cold for this time of year and started to make my way towards the bar. I was on my way to break up with my boyfriend of a year and a half, Roger Davies. We had met at Hogwarts and found we had a lot in common. It had been just before Fred and George had left and he had helped to fill a little of the hole that was missing from their departure when they had gone. However, recently we had started drifting apart and the spark just wasn't there anymore. As I wandered down the street I hadn't been properly watching where I was going and as such nearly bumped into somebody./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm sorry" I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact and to move away as quickly as possible./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Maddie?" a familiar voice questioned. I turned and found myself looking at none other than Charlie Weasley./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Charlie!" I exclaimed, moving forward again, smiling at him. I had known Charlie almost as long as I had known Fred and George. Having been their best friend, naturally I knew their whole family. However, seeing as Charlie worked in Romania I hadn't seen him since the Quidditch World Cup./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I wasn't sure if it was you or not. How are you?" he asked, smiling back at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yeah good thanks, sorry I didn't recognise you! It's been a while" I said, apologising./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No it's fine. I know what it's like these days. Speaking of, how come my brothers have let you wander down a dark road by yourself?" he asked, crossing his arms not looking impressed. I rolled my eyes; typical Weasley men./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I threatened to hex them if they followed me" I said with a grin. Charlie laughed at that,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ah yes, I've heard the stories" he said, his face lighting up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, seeing as I'm out anyway, please, let me keep you company" he said, moving to stand next to me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Charlie, really -" I started to say but he just shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Humour me" he said with a smile and he started walking in the direction I was headed, leaving me with little choice but to follow him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Charlie's POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It must have been almost three years since I had last seen Maddie Holt. The last time had been at the Quidditch World Cup. When the Death Eaters had started rampaging, Maddie had gone with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Somehow, she had gotten separated from everybody else, been pushed over and knocked her head. Myself and Bill had found her wandering around looking terrified, blood dripping down her face. We had managed to get her back to the tent when dad found us. I hadn't seen him so angry in a very long time. I had stayed with her in the tent, reassuring her and sorting out her cut. She was so young and vulnerable back then. Glancing at her now, she was no longer that same young child. She had grown into a, well, a rather attractive young woman. I had naturally heard a lot about her throughout the years, even when I hadn't seen her so felt that I knew quite a lot about her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What brings you out tonight then?" I asked her, making light conversation as we walked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, I'm kind of off to break up with my boyfriend" she said, cringing slightly as she said. I turned and raised an eyebrow at her. This must be the famous Roger Davies then. The twins had kept us all informed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How come? Or do you not want to talk about it?" I asked her, thinking that this might be a sensitive subject./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No it's fine. I just, it's like we've drifted apart recently. Things aren't the same anymore" she said with a sigh. "What are you doing round these parts anyway?" Maddie asked, turning the attention away from herself./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm back in the country for a while. Thought it would be best given the circumstances, plus I have a best man role to fulfil" I told her with a grin. "Are you with your parents or at The Burrow at the moment?" I asked her, curious as to what she would be doing with all the problems we were facing. She looked a little uneasy at this,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm staying at The Burrow for a while" she said, not expanding. I decided not to pursue the subject and we walked in silence for a while./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right, it's only a couple of shops down now" Maddie said, stopping and turning to look at me. "Don't think it would be the best idea to turn up accompanied by another man, especially given what's about to happen" she said, a fidgeting with her dress a little. This gave me an opportunity to run a quick eye over her, now fully appreciating that she span style="font-style: italic;"really/span wasn't a young girl any more. I shook my head, realising she was probably waiting for a response./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No probably not. Well, I guess I'll see you at home a bit later. I hope it goes okay" I told her with a reassuring smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thanks Charlie. I'll see you later" she replied and with that she wandered in the direction of the bar. I lingered until she had gone in before going on my way. I really hoped mum didn't find out that the twins had let her go on her own./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Maddie's POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It was only a couple of hours later that I found myself apparating just outside The Burrows protective boundaries. As I made my way through the charms I was filled with relief. Breaking up with Roger hadn't been that bad at all. He had sighed and said he had started to feel the same but he wanted to stay friends. I agreed completely with him as I did still count him as a friend, just not one with any romantic feelings involved. As I approached the door, I took my wand out and made some alterations to my dress so that Molly wouldn't scold me. She really was like a second mother to me and I knew she would disapprove with how I had gone out. I knocked on the door before making my way in where I was, naturally, hit by a wall of sound./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Maddie my dear!" Molly exclaimed when she saw me open the door, barrelling towards me to envelope me in a huge hug./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hi Molly" I told her with a big smile as she finally let me go and took me in (checking what I was wearing)./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The twins told me where you've been. How was it?" she asked me, ushering me in and boiling the kettle to make me a cup of tea. I was about to tell her when Fred and George charged into the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You weren't long. How was it?" they both said together, as I got a duel hug from then./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I was just about to say. It went okay actually. He was really understanding and said he had started to feel the same way" I told them. Molly looked at me with concern in her eyes but Fred and George both looked relieved./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well that's good then isn't it? I mean it's good that he felt the same, makes it a bit easier I guess" Fred rambled on, I could tell he thought he was going to hurt my feelings with his initial question and so decided to try and back track. I shrugged,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I guess, yeah. Will take some getting used to but it's for the best, I think" I said, with a slight frown at the end. Molly came and gave me another hug before plopping a mug of tea and cake in front of me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course it is my dear. Everything's better after a cup of tea" she said with a smile. I smiled back and had taken a small sip before Ginny came to find out why everybody had left her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Maddie! You really are staying?" she exclaimed, coming to hug me when she saw me sat there./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, why do you ask?!" I replied, slightly confused about her question./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I thought Fred and George had just stolen your clothes again" she said. At this, we all laughed, well apart from Molly but you know./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What's all the commotion?" came a voice from the stairs, and looking up I saw Bill walking into the kitchen. "Well, well, if it isn't Maddie Holt. What happened to the young girl I used to know?!" he exclaimed as he moved forward. I stood to give him a hug./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hiya Bill. She grew up, weirdly" I told him with a grin and he chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You seem to have done a lot of growing up in one year" he said with a grin, and I flashed back to the end of last year when Bill was in the Hospital Wing after Greyback had attacked him. Bill had always been good looking and in truth, the scars on his face only now added to his edgy, cool appearance. "Fleur, come here a second" he yelled up the stairs. "You haven't met my wife to be yet have you?" he asked and I shook my head. Truthfully I had encountered her at Hogwarts during the TriWizard tournament but I doubted that she remembered me. A few seconds later and the most beautiful woman ever appeared at the foot of the steps./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fleur this is Maddie. She's Fred and George's best friend and practically a part of the family" he told her and she beamed at me, almost glowing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It eez so nice to meet you, Maddie" she said, kissing me on each cheek./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's nice to meet you too" I told her with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Why did everybody just get up and leave me?" a voice interjected and we all turned to see Ron stood in the kitchen, frowning at us./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh, er hi Maddie" he said, blushing when he saw me. I rolled my eyes, used to this reaction from him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hi Ron" I replied with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right come on, let's go and sit down everyone" Molly commanded and with much shuffling everybody made their way into the sitting room. I smiled happily as I picked up my cup of tea and cake, it was good to be at my second home./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. NEWT's

**Another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are not mine**

**Maddie's POV**

"Morning Charlie" I said with a smile as I entered the kitchen. I hadn't expected anybody else to be up at this time, apart from Molly maybe.

"Morning Maddie" he said, returning my smile as he shut his book.

"Don't stop on my behalf" I told him as I waved my wand to boil the kettle for my morning cup of tea.

"Oh no you're doing me a favour" he said, leaning back and stretching. "I didn't get a chance to ask you last night how it went?" he continued looking at me with a frown. I shrugged,

"It went as good as can be. He said he had started to feel the same and he wanted to stay friends with I really want which is good I guess" I told him. I sighed as I stirred some sugar into my tea.

"It will be difficult for a bit, I know. But if you think it's for the best thing's will look up soon" he replied with a small smile. This is what I liked about Charlie, he was very caring and always tried to cheer you up. He had been like that since I first met him when I was just twelve.

"Thanks Charlie" I told him with a smile as I took a seat next to him.

"Well, things really are back to normal now" came a voice from the stairs and we turned to see Molly coming towards us with a smile. "You two up before everybody else. Right, let's get started on some breakfast".

The next week whizzed past. The Burrow was now the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix so people were constantly popping in and out. Add to that all the wedding preparations going on and it was completely mental. Molly had us doing jobs all of the time, to keep the place neat and tidy and to start making the house presentable for the wedding in just over two weeks. This would have been all good, if it wasn't constantly punctured with bad news being brought form various members of the Order. Remus and Tonks spent a lot of time at The Burrow which was nice as it had been a while since I had last seen them and they were always happy to help out. Fred and George had their shop to run so I spent most of my days with Ginny and sometimes Bill and Charlie. Ron was always trying to escape his mother's watchful eye and Fleur just seemed to breeze about effortlessly doing things. As I was now eighteen, I was allowed to sit in on Order meetings, listening to what was going on and participating. Ginny was upset about this but after a few carefully chosen words from Molly, she didn't moan as much any more (especially as I told her anything of any real importance). I had grown close to Ginny over the years and she was almost like a little sister to me. In fact, all of the Weasleys were like family. Anyway, all of the Order meetings were now focussed on getting Harry safely away from his aunt and uncles and to the safety of The Burrow. After endless preparations, discussions, heated arguments and plans, the night before the rescue came around. Everybody was tense around dinner so Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to provide some after dinner entertainment. Molly and Arthur hadn't seemed too enthused but it seemed to make everybody else feel a bit better. I however, had been distracted throughout. I had been nervous for a couple of days now and it wasn't because of the rescue mission; my N.E.W.T results were due tomorrow. I hadn't told anybody as I hadn't wanted to seem insensitive to the other issues that had been going on; not even Fred and George knew. As I went to bed that night I found I couldn't sleep. Ginny drifted off quickly but I tossed and turned until finally, sheer fatigue overcame me and I fell asleep.

I woke up abruptly the next day with sunlight streaming through the window. I looked around and was shocked when I saw that Ginny was already up. Quickly, I took my watch off the bedside table and saw that it was 9.30 a.m. already! Most people would be up already. I sat bolt upright. I didn't want everybody to see me get mail. I threw the quilt off and rushed to the window. I wasn't sure what time the owl would come and didn't really want to move until it arrived. I decided to stay by the window for another half an hour (I reckon I could get away with staying up here until about ten before somebody came looking for me). I pulled on a hoodie and some socks as I took a seat next to the window, looking out over the fields that surrounded the Weasleys house. It really was beautiful; they had a big, overgrown garden that was filled with magical plants and beings and a small orchard just next to it. It would be in the orchard that Bill and Fleur would get married and we had started to mow the grass and pick any fallen apples and leaves off the ground. I allowed my mind to wander slightly, however after fifteen minutes I noticed a speck on the horizon, looking as if it was moving in this direction. I leapt up, heart in mouth as I wondered whether this would be my owl post. It took another full five minutes until the owl was big enough to see and sure enough it flew up to the open window where I was. It landed on the window sill and hooted at me, sticking its leg out. With shaking hands I removed the letter and the owl flew off immediately. I turned it over and cut it open but stopped short of pulling out the letter inside. I had worked so, so, unbelievably hard for these but wasn't sure if I could work up the courage to actually open the letter. _Come on, pull yourself together Maddie. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and with that, pulled the letter free. Another deep breath and I opened the actual letter. I scanned quickly through and felt my heart beat faster and my jaw drop as I looked at my results. _No freaking way!_ My breathing evened out as I read, and re-read the letter.

_Dear Miss Holt,_

_Please find enclosed your results for your N.E.W.T exams. We wish you a restful summer and every success with your future career._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I turned again to the second piece of paper.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

_Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Madeline Holt has achieved:_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

I just could not believe it! As IF I had achieved O's in every single one of my N.E.W.T's! How on Earth could I, Maddie Holt, have achieved that?!

"Maddie?" I heard George calling up the stairs and moving this way. I quickly stuffed the letter in the pocket of my hoodie as he knocked on the door.

"Morning George" I said, with a huge smile as I opened the door. Both of his eyebrows raised but he said nothing,

"Mum was getting worried" he told me, looking at me curiously. I had better get my emotions in check if I was to go downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second" I said and he nodded, giving me one more weird look before going back downstairs. Everybody else would be tense as tonight was the Harry rescue mission so I needed to make sure I wasn't too happy. I didn't want anybody to know as I didn't think it was really appropriate to be celebrating right now.

I took a deep breath before I walked into the kitchen to see most of the Weasleys were already up.

"Hermione will be arriving any moment now" Molly was telling everybody as she bustled around the kitchen, making sure everybody had eaten. "Oh there you are Maddie dear. I was getting worried, Come and have some breakfast" she said with a warm smile. I slipped on the bench between Fred and George who both looked at me.

"Everything okay?" Fred asked me quietly and I nodded, not saying anything but pulling some food towards me. Neither of them said anything but I could tell that they were looking at each other.

"Big day ahead. I hope everybody is prepared" Bill was saying, almost giving everybody a pep talk. This was going to be a long day.

"Where are they all?" Ginny muttered anxiously, pacing up and down in the garden. We had both been forced to stay behind, although I really don't know why I had. I was of age, I was definitely more than capable and yet here I was. Molly was cleaning the kitchen top to bottom in her anxiety and myself and Ginny had needed to get out.

"They'll be back soon Gin" I told her, attempting to reassure myself at the same time. All of a sudden, there was a pop and we both turned sharply, looking up.

"Sorry to disappoint" we turned our attention to ground level and saw Charlie walking towards us. He enveloped Ginny in a big hug and smiled at me. "They'll be back soon, you'll see" he said, turning to head into the kitchen to see his mum.

"They should have started coming back by now" Ginny continued her pacing. We paced together for the next ten minutes until we heard the familiar whoosh of a portkey. Turning, we saw Harry and Hagrid start towards us. Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief, smiling at them but not quite daring to go and hug Harry.

"Hi you two" Harry said wearily. "We the first back?" he asked, looking between us as Hagrid made his way into the house.

"Yes but you shouldn't be" Ginny said quietly, and he joined us in our search of the skies. A few minutes later and there was another whoosh. Instead of happiness, sheer panic and dread filled me from top to bottom. Remus was half carrying George who was covered in blood.

"Help me" Remus said and Harry rushed to his side as we followed them in. My heart was thudding against my chest. No, no, no. Not George. Please no.

"Put him down there" Molly said, her voice shaking. She quickly got to work and we could see that George was missing an ear. My stomach dropped as I prayed that he would be okay. Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Remus, Hagrid and myself were all crowded round, fear apparent on everybody's faces. We all heard another whoosh and the others ran outside but I stayed with Molly.

"He'll be okay Maddie. Come on, it's George" Charlie told me quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, forgetting he was still in the room. I was grateful for his reassurance and gave him a small smile but couldn't quite trust my voice.

"LET ME SEE MY SON" Arthur's voice boomed making us all jump. He charged into the room, Fred close behind. Everybody else who was back also trooped into the room but all eyes were on the twins.

"Georgie?" Fred whispered. George groaned and opened his eyes. Relief flooded through me as George made a joke in response, and everybody sighed.

"Who are we still waiting for?" I asked Charlie who was still behind me. He moved his hand and looked around the room.

"Ron, Tonks, Bill and Fleur" he said, and I could hear the anxiety in his voice. He moved away to go outside and I moved towards the twins.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I told George firmly, unable to stop the shaking coming through. He reached up and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I won't" he said with a smile.

"Yeah me too. I can't cope with that again" Fred said, smiling although it didn't quite reach his eyes. Everybody else went outside but I decided to stay with the boys, knowing they would make me feel a bit less anxious. They were both good at cheering me up and I felt marginally better until about fifteen minutes later when everybody came back in and told us. We had lost Moody. I felt winded as the reality hit home. Arthur got the Firewhisky out and poured for everybody as we drank to his memory. It burned on the way down but helped me calm down a bit. We were all shocked, and it felt that the war was truly starting now.


	4. Wedding Preparation

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 11.0916in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 11.0916in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Maddie's POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I woke up the next morning with a mixture of feelings. It had been a long night previously and everybody had turned in late. Arthur had given Molly a few extra shots of Firewhisky so there was no worries about her being up early. I turned to grab my watch and saw it was only 7.30 a.m. I knew it would be a while until everybody else was up so I grabbed a hoodie and tiptoed past Ginny and Hermione to go downstairs. Upon arrival in the kitchen, I was momentarily surprised when I saw a red-head at the table; I should've known./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Morning Charlie" I said quietly, making him jump./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Merlin, I forgot you got up early" he said, clutching his heart as I moved passed him. I rolled my eyes,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You Weasley's love a good exaggeration don't you" I told him with a grin, which made him laugh./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How are you today?" he asked me as I carried out my morning ritual. I shrugged,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Alright. Relieved that George is okay but still shocked we've lost Moody" I told him as the kettle whistled. "Want one?" I asked him and he nodded./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I know what you mean. I just can't believe it. Moody was the strongest" he said, and I turned to see him staring into the distance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He was, with all his constant vigilance!" I said with a small chuckle. This pulled Charlie from his musings and he too laughed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fred and George loved having him in their O.W.L year. Said he was the best teacher they had. They reckoned it was him that got them through their.." he told me but then trailed off. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he stopped mid-sentence./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hang on a minute" he started again, but not going any further with his thought./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes?" I questioned, really wondering where he was going with this./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Aren't you expecting some post?" he asked me. I looked at him for a moment until it clicked. I wasn't sure what to say but was saved by the arrival of Molly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Morning you two. How are you both today?" she asked, looking at us with a small frown. Charlie was still looking at me expectantly but I looked away./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Alright thank you Molly. How are you?" I asked her, taking in her somewhat tired appearance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm okay dear. Have you two eaten yet?" she asked, now bustling around the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Not yet. I think I'll go and get dressed first" I said, pushing back my chair and escaping the room as quickly as possible to evade Charlie's question. I quietly gathered my clothes from the bedroom I was sharing with the girls and moved towards the bathroom. Luckily for me, in this household it was relatively easy to avoid one person./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The day moved by quickly. George was staying at home to recover whilst Fred opened up the shop by himself. They had employed another member of staff to help so he had somebody at least. This meant that everybody else was put to work to sort the house out for the wedding and the arrival of Monsieur and Madam Delacour. Thankfully, Molly hadn't paired me up with Charlie for anything so I was able to avoid him. I spent the day helping Hermione out with the washing and then Molly roped me in to help with both lunch and dinner. I didn't mind this as much as I enjoyed cooking, especially as it allowed me to practise my magical cooking skills. At home I did everything the muggle way and so had never needed to use magic. After dinner everybody was exhausted and I offered to do the washing up as I knew Molly and Arthur were both tired and needed the break. Everybody else went to sit in the front room after a busy day as I made a start, putting my new domestic magic skills into practise. I had just started getting the cutlery going when I heard somebody come in and shut the door behind them. Turning I saw that Charlie had finally caught up with me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Had any post?" he asked, getting straight to the point. As well as being a very caring and upbeat person, he also had the reputation of getting straight to the point with things. I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I was just wondering is all. Fred and George haven't mentioned anything" he told me, looking at me carefully./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I have had post, yes" I said. I moved towards the kitchen table where my hoodie had been deposited earlier and pulled out my results letter. I hesitated before I handed it to him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Are these your results?" he asked me, not opening it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sure are" I told him. He continued to look at me in that careful manner./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You sure you want me to see?" he asked. I could see where he was coming from. If Fred and George hadn't said anything they probably didn't know. It wasn't like me and Charlie were best friends so why would I show him first? I guess it came from the fact that he had cottoned on where nobody else had. That, and I guess, deep down, I kind of wanted somebody to know./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's fine, honest" I told him with a smile. He looked at me for another few seconds before finally opening the letter. I watched him as he read through and saw his eyes widen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Maddie! These are, well they're incredible!" he said, looking up at me with a huge smile. He strode towards me and enveloped me in a huge hug. I was taken off guard as Charlie wasn't the one who normally gave out hugs readily; that was more Bill. "Why haven't you said anything?!" he exclaimed, moving away from me and handing the letter back. I took it off him and put it back in my hoodie pocket./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I just, well I didn't think it was the most appropriate timing. They came on the same day as everybody went off to get Harry and then Moody…Well you know" I said with a shrug, turning to check on the washing. All the cutlery was done and drying and so I popped the plates in for their turn. I flicked my wand again and they set to work cleaning./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Why don't you tell Fred and George then?" he asked me, and I turned to see him still watching me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It just, doesn't seem right. Fred's rushed off his feet with the business and George is still recovering. There are other more important things" I told him and I saw him sigh slightly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You're just as adamant as the twins" he said, although he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You won't say anything will you?" I asked him, worried he would go dropping hints or telling everybody. However, he shook his head,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No of course not. It's your news to tell, not mine" he said, giving me a reassuring smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thanks Charlie" I told him, giving him a big smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So what do you want to do then?" he asked, pulling a chair out and taking a seat at the table. I turned to check the washing was going okay before answering./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I really don't know. At the moment, I'm not looking at a career. If I'm honest, well, I'm most concerned about surviving and making sure everybody is okay" I told him, pulling a chair out to sit opposite him. He frowned at me, as if that wasn't the response he was waiting for./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What are you going to do when September rolls around?" he asked me, and I could hear the concern in his voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm honestly still not sure" I told him, fidgeting with my hands./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We'll sort something" he told me reassuringly, putting a hand over mine. I looked up to see him smiling at me, his blue eyes radiating his concern./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right, I'd best get on with this washing, else Molly won't trust me to do it again" I said, pulling my hands away and jumping up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That can't be a bad thing, surely?" he said with a chuckle as he too got up. "Do you want a hand?" he asked me. I chucked the tea towel at him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You can dry" I said with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the wedding drew nearer it was clear that Molly was getting more stressed. As a result, we all offered to do more jobs to help her out but it still seemed like there was loads to do. As well as this, it was clear to see that she kept separating Harry, Ron and Hermione./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Any reason she's doing it?" I asked Harry one day when we had both been charged with cleaning the front room. He looked flustered before he sorted himself out and shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Probably thinks we'll talk too much and not get the work done" he said, looking up and grinning at me to cover himself. Suspicious but I decided not to pursue it. We continued to chat away until all of a sudden Fred and George came barrelling through the door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You. Out here. Now" they both said, looking at me and pointing outside. My eyes widened./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What have I done?!" I exclaimed, not moving. They tutted and physically pulled me out the door, leaving Harry chuckling behind. They pulled me through the kitchen and out into the garden, not stopping until they had reached the very far end, away from everybody else. "What's going on?!" I asked them, as they both let me go, stood opposite me and folded their arms./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm pretty sure you're not telling us something" Fred began, looking at me with a frown. I returned his frowned, feeling confused./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Telling you what?" I asked, utterly baffled by this turn of events. There was a long stretch of silence in which they stared at me and I stared back, thoroughly nonplussed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Your N.E. !" they both exclaimed after a minute or so. Ohhhhspan style="font-style: italic;", that/span was what they were talking about./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You've had them for ages, haven't you?" George asked, looking carefully at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-style: italic;""/spanErm, maybe?" I replied and they both sighed and hit me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ouch! No need for physical violence" I said to them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, are you going to tell us?!" they said in unisonspan style="font-style: italic;". /spanAs it happened, I was wearing the same hoodie that I had when I received my results. I passed them over to them and they opened them both, looking up at me before reading them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Maddie!" they all but shouted before they enveloped me in one of their twin hugs. "You are incredible!" they said and as they broke away I could see them beaming at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We're so proud of you" George said, a huge smile on his face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Fred asked, he too was still smiling at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I didn't think it was, well appropriate I guess" I told them with a shrug. At this they both gaped./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course it is! At this time, more than any we need a time to celebrate!" George exclaimed, looking utterly baffled that I could even suggest such a thing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I got them the day that everybody was off to get Harry-" I started but was immediately interrupted./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That was ages ago!" Fred exclaimed but George nudged him in the ribs./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""- and everybody was worried about that. And then that night we lost Moody. It didn't seem right" I managed to finish./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So you haven't told anybody?!" George asked, utterly shocked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, that's not strictly true. I kind of told Charlie. He kind of figured out that I should have been expecting my results" I explained. They both seemed shocked that I had told their brother and not them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But George, you were still recovering and people are still getting over Moody. I didn't want to seem like I didn't care about other people's problems" I said quickly, not wanting to offend them for not having said anything. Instead of saying anything, they looked at each other and gave me another huge hug./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We have to tell everybody now!" Fred said happily, rubbing his hands together and I could see a familiar spark light up in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No we can't! It's Harry's birthday at the end of the week and then it's the wedding. I don't want your mum doing anything for it, and you know she will if we tell her" I said quickly, really not wanting a fuss made. They both looked at me, not looking convinced. "Please guys. You know I hate making a fuss" I said to them and they sighed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fine, fine. I guess they are your results and it's up to you. But still, we're so proud of you" George told me, hugging me yet again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""YOU THREE. GET IN HERE. DINNER'S READY" Ginny's voice shouted at us from the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Come on, you know what mum's like if we're late" Fred said. We all made our way back, Fred and George linking their arms through mine./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Remember not to say anything" I told them warningly and they both nodded, crossing their fingers. However, there was a spark in their eyes, one I didn't quite trust./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
